Could this be love? GaaSaku fanfic
by Jesse FIrefly
Summary: They've only just got married, but they're only now beginning to realise how much they truly love each other. Rated M for lemons in most of the chapters, probably x3
1. A good start to the day

It was very early morning in Suna, the sun hadn't even risen yet, and people were out getting their shopping done before the blazing heat of the sun appeared in a few minutes, Subaku No Gaara the kazekage was one of those people. Doing his shopping for his lover and wife, the pink haired beauty, Haruno Sakura.

After about 10 or 20 minutes, the sun had started to rise, making Suna blazing hot, many found shade under the overhanging roofs of buildings, and shop keepers put awnings out to keep their goods shaded. The sun rose up to a certain pink haired girls window, and began to filter through her curtains, making her groan tiredly and roll over, not wanting the dream of her certain red-headed lover and husband to end, for it was quite satisfying.. On many levels. As she eventually awoke, she rolled over in the hopes of finding a warm body there for her to snuggle against, instead she found creased up sheets and messed up covers, but no warm, snuggly body, she frowned in her half-asleep daze, and opened her eyes to search for him, only for her ears to start functioning the moment she opened her eyes, as she heard the sound of a kettle. She smiled tiredly at the thought of her only love being in the kitchen, making her tea and hopefully breakfast in bed, and a few minutes later, her hope became reality as he walked under the arch of the doorway with a tray full of breakfast food, with a mug of tea in the corner of the tray. She grinned at him, and as he set the tray down on the bedside table, she pulled him back into bed, kissing his neck and smiling, he smiled back and nipped at her neck a couple of times as she giggled playfully at him.

He pinned her to the bed suddenly, and she gasped, feeling his erection through his clothing. He bit his lip and smirked at her expression, feeling her uncovered core suddenly getting warmer by the second, and after a few seconds she had his trousers and top pulled off, and his now uncovered erection against her, as she pulled the covers up on them, as if it would keep anyone from seeing through the thin sheets. He then pinned her down slightly harder and began biting her neck as she moaned and pushed her hips up into his, he groaned in pleasure against her neck, and managed to wiggle his hips in a manner that made the tip of his erection enter her. She moaned louder and tried to thrust more in, but to her dismay he pinned one hip with his hands, making it difficult for her to move much, she moaned again as he slowly but surely thrust his entire erection into her, still holding her hip. As he let go of her hip, he slid his hand to her core and began to slowly rub her bundle of nerves, in time with his thrusts. She moaned his name loud and tried to thrust against him, as to make him speed up and go deeper, but he kept denying her. She bit his shoulder as he began to slowly speed up his thrusting, eventually driving over the edge with the movement of his fingers and his thrusts in sync.  
After they had both reached their climax, they collapsed on the bed, panting and wrapped up in each others arms as well as the sheets. She smiled at him as he smiled at her, and they gave each other a long, passionate kiss.  
"Good morning to you too" she giggled at him. He chuckled at cuddled close to her.  
"I got you breakfast" he said against her neck, she smiled and looked up at it.  
"So I see" she stated with a grin, then slowly sat up and looked down at him, curled up against her stomach like a cat, she giggled and rested the tray on his back, giggling again when he looked over his shoulder curiously to see what she was to him. After she had finished breakfast and her mug of tea, she went for a shower, then back into the bedroom in nothing but a towel to find some clothes, which he found both slightly amusing and sexy as he watched her struggle to search through her drawers while trying to hold up her nuisance of a towel. He chuckled and walked over to her, holding the towel around her from behind, she turned and grinned at him thankfully as she continued her search for clothes for them to begin the day with.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is the first of I'm not sure how many chapters, yes it's brief and short, but it's 2:31AM here, and I have a really bad headache :( I started writing this bout an hour ago, and couldn't find the will to stop it in the middle of a chapter, especially with how short it was DX  
Also, the friends of Sakura and Gaara will be my own characters! I may add Naruto and Kakashi in it, I'm not sure yet. But Sasuke and the others will not be in it! I don't really like the SasuSaku pairing that much either, so most of my fics will be GaaSaku pairing :3  
Anyway! Enjoy this chapter guys, and I'll try think up a new one tomorrow some when.  
P.S I don't plan these stories in anyway shape or form, it is straight from the top of my head ^^


	2. A good day gets better

A/N: I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be very perverted and stuff.. Ehehehe :3  
This is chapter 2 of 'Could this be love?' hope y'all enjoy :3

* * *

She giggled as she struggled to get her clothes, and he struggled to hold her towel up. After a short while she picked up the desired items of clothing and moved back into the bathroom with a small blush on her cheeks. Before she even managed to leave the bedroom for a second time that morning for the bathroom, she felt an arm around her waist, making her blush more.

"And where do you think you're going?" he whispered in a husky voice from behind her. She blushed and pointed at the bathroom

"To get dressed.." She giggled slightly. He then informed her that he'd already seen her nude body many times, and found very attractive too. She blushed deeper and he chuckled then turned her around by the waist and kissed her passionately, they kissed for a while until they needed to break apart for air.

Both standing there panting, they looked into each others eyes and each gave a soft loving smile as they kissed again, only this time shorter.

"I love you" they said at the exact same time, in perfect sync, then they both blushed and giggled at each other. Sakura grabbed her clothes up off the floor (she dropped them when they kissed) and hesitated before dropping her towel, for it to pool around her ankles, and started to get dressed in front of him, as he went to search for his clothes.

It was now afternoon, after their eventful morning. Thankfully Gaara didn't have to go into the office today, which made Sakura happy, so instead they went out to an ice cream van and bought some ice cream then went and sat in the park. Sitting on the swings next to each other, they held hands across the swings and ate their ice creams, both looking content with a smile on each of their faces. Sakura looked over and giggled as she noticed that Gaara had somehow gotten ice cream on his nose, he looked back at her, looking very confused and she laughed more, then leaned over and licked it off his nose, then gave him a quick peck on the lips, he rubbed his nose as if to rid of any leftover ice cream, which made her grin. After finishing their ice creams, Gaara got off his swing and stood behind Sakura, pushing her swing forward making her squeak loudly in shock and grip the chains on either side of the seat. "Gaara!" she yelled while laughing, he chuckled and continued to push her. After a while of that, she got off her swing then walked over to him, wound her arms around his neck, stared into his eyes while biting her lip lightly, then tip toed and kissed him. After a few seconds, Gaara sighed happily and wound his arms around her waist kissing her back, slowly the kiss got more and more passionate, and soon after he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"We shouldn't do this here" he said while breathing heavily, she looked up at him and pouted.  
"Then where do you suggest?" she asked in a low voice, making him groan under his breath, without warning he sand warped them back into the bedroom. He looked over her head at the bed, then back down to her as if suggesting something, she smirked knowing exactly what it was. She grabbed him and kissed him hard then turned them around and pushed him on the bed, crawling on top of him. He could feel his boxers and trousers getting tighter by the second, and knew what she was doing to him, he groaned and the painful tightness of his boxers, and she smirked at him. After teasingly crawling up to him, she hovered over him lips merely millimeters apart, they both breathed heavy in anticipation, then as if to tease him she pulled his top off, he smirked when she eyed his naked torso his muscles tight against his skin and tense with need for her. She kissed his neck and bit it lightly as he groaned and made a grab for her hips, narrowly missing as she moved them up swiftly while still biting and kissing his neck. She sat up and shook her finger at him "no touching" is what that meant, and he knew it.

(WARNING PROPER LEMON START HERE)

She leaned back down and kissed his neck, then licked to his collar bone, he almost moaned at the amazing feel of her tongue on his skin. She smirked and nibbled his collar bone, then kissed further down his chest and stomach, until she reached the waistband of his trousers, she undone them with her teeth and slowly pulled them down, watching with lust clouded eyes and his erection sprang up a little at the slight freedom, and he moaned at the feel of a little more room. She giggled lustfully at his moan, then pushed her hand against his erection in his boxers as she licked up his stomach, he moaned louder this time then realised that he was almost naked, and she was still fully clothed, so with a smirk of his own he grabbed her hips and rolled so he was on top, pushing his body completely against hers, she gasped as they rolled and moaned as he pressed their bodies together. He smirked at this and pulled her top up over her head and gave a slight disappointed look to see she had a bra on today, he leaned down and kissed her roughly, and soon after she kissed back roughly. He bit her lip and kissed down her neck, nipping slightly as he did so, she moaned quietly as he did.

When he reached her bra, she arched her back both in knowing and pleasure as he licked above the cups of her bra, and as he pushed her breasts together licking in between them and making her moan louder. He unclipped her bra and she sighed at the feeling of freedom on her breasts, he then ran his hands from the bottom of her ribs to her breasts and captured her nipples between his middle finger and his forefinger, she arched her back and breathed heavily. He leaned down and licked at her nipples once on each, as if tasting them, then after a couple of seconds he twiddled her right one between his fingers and started to lick and suck her left one, she moaned loud at this and arched her back more making him smirk against her nipple before switching to the other side and giving the same treatment.

After his treatment on her top half, he licked down her body to her trousers, and pressed his finger against her core, hearing her take in a deep breath he did it again but harder and wiggled it slightly, she bit her lip to stop the pleasured moans escaping. He slowly pulled her trousers down along with her underwear, and licked back up her thighs as she bit her lip harder, until he finally reached her hot, wet, throbbing core, she almost screamed as he slowly licked up her slit, and rubbed his tongue in slow circles around her clit. After playing with her clit for a few minutes, he decided his body had had enough, and moved up her body, grinding his hot throbbing erection against her soaking, throbbing clit, causing her to give a breathy moan.

After rubbing his erection in circles around her clit a few times, he pushed the tip into her, swapping for his fingers on her clit. She gasped quietly then moaned straight after as she felt him enter her throbbing, wet core getting tighter around his erection by the second. He moaned as he pushed right up to the hilt inside her, and started to set a slow steady pace. She tried to wiggle and subtly make him speed up, but he didn't which was making her want him more and more. After a few minutes of a slow rhythm, she grabbed him and rolled so she was back on top, she lifted her hips so she almost pulled him out of her, then slammed back down onto him making them both moan loud. The more thrusts like that she did, the faster she got and he felt himself beginning to near his climax, she must have felt it too, because she began to dig her nails lightly into his chest.

Just before they both climaxed, he rolled them over yet again and kept a tight hold on her hips, lifting her legs to his shoulders he swiftly pulled up her hips slightly, making his access inside her easier. She blushed as he did this, but it soon disappeared as he slammed his cock into her, almost making her climax then and there, instead he pulled almost all the way out and slammed straight back into her. He continued to this for about a minute, until he felt her walls begin to clench painfully around him, and himself start to get that tiny bit harder, they both moaned loudly as he thrust as hard as possible one more time, before emptying himself into her, as she did the same all over him.

(LEMON OVER)

They both lay there, him on top as her legs now rested loosely around the back of his knees. He looked up at her to find her half asleep and breathing heavy.

"I love you" she whispered as her throat hurt from all the moaning, he smirked and kissed her lips then her forehead.

"I love you too, my darling wife" he whispered back, causing her to grin sleepily. He kissed her forehead again, "sleep.." He whispered in her ear, she nodded and snuggled against him, quickly falling asleep soon after he pulled himself out from her, rolled them on their side, and pulled her close as he snuggled her head to the crook of his neck and smiled tiredly, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long! I just couldn't think of ANYTHING to write, and I was just sitting here earlier and the beginning of the chapter just popped into my head, and as usual I let my imagination take over xD.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed :3 I will try to write another chapter soon, but I'm busy Sunday evening as I'm seeing a comedy thing at the pub in town with my mum, and hopefully going to see my boyfriend in a couple days, and on Halloween I definitely won't write at all, as I'm doing the Ghost Walk around my town in the evening with my mum and a Medium and such down at the pub :3

Hope you all enjoyed, review if ya like and let me know what ya think so far =^.^=


End file.
